You Better Not Pout
by coffee.and.scissors
Summary: Beck finally figured out the perfect Christmas gift for Jade. A few little problems arise. The order gets lost. Will it be ready in time for Christmas? Post-TFB&J. Lots of Bade fluff. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


**Well guys, I know I haven't put up any new stories yet, but I'm working on a new one. I really wanted to put something up for Christmas. Partially inspired by two friends of mine. Enjoy and please review! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**p.s. so glad my babies are back together on victorious 3**

* * *

After Beck and Jade got back together the night of the Full Moon Jam, Beck vowed to himself that he would be the best boyfriend he could be to Jade. He never wanted to take her for granted. And with Christmas just around the corner and all, he really wanted to get her something special. Sure, he had thought that the first couple of Christmas gifts he'd gotten her during their relationship had been special, but this...this had to be over the top. Not in size necessarily, but over the top in the way she would feel about it. This was proving to be a difficult task. Not because he didn't know his girlfriend well. He liked to think that he knew her very, very well. More so because she was a hard person to shop for. But one night while Beck lay awake in bed and Jade had already fallen asleep beside him, an idea came to him. It was perfect.

The hardest part of this gift was pulling it off, but this seemed to be the flaw in all of his perfect plans. There had been one day where he almost thought he wouldn't be able to pull it off. They were about the leave for school. Beck was pouring two travel mugs full of coffee while Jade was somewhere towards the back of the RV. "Hey babe, have you seen my ring?"

Beck froze. "Which one?"

"You know." Jade hollered out, clearly frustrated. "My grandma's engagement ring. The one with two pearls and two little diamonds." Jade didn't get along with many people in her family, but she had loved her grandmother. When she passed away, she left Jade her engagement ring.

Beck was starting to panic. He let his acting skills kick in. "I thought it was broken?" He had worked up the courage to walk back to where she was sitting on the bed with her jewelry box.

"It is, but that's not the point." She was now past frustrated and beginning to be plain old upset. Not the I'm-going-to-bite-your-head-off upset but this-meant-everything-to-me upset. "I was looking my skull ring when I noticed it was missing. It's not in here at all."

Beck's heart sank. "Hey." He tried to comfort her, sitting on the bed and rubbing her back. "I'm sure it's here somewhere. It probably just got mixed up when you moved your stuff back in."

"But what if someone sto-"

"Jade." Beck said as calmly as possible. "We'll find it, okay?" He looked at her to gauge her reaction. Still upset, but not hysterical. "Come on, we have to get to school."

He hoped that she would forget about it, but he knew she wouldn't. He hated lying to her. Luckily it was only a week until Christmas.

Beck walked through the mall until he reached the jewelry store. "Can I help you?" A clerk asked.

"I'm here to pick up an order." He leaned on to the glass that had been warmed from all of the lights beneath it.

"What's your name?"

"Beck Oliver."

The clerk typed rapidly into her computer. Her brow furrowed as she clicked a few things on the screen. "Could you spell it out for me? I must have typed it in wrong, it's not popping up." Beck spelled his name out, trying not to worry. "It's not here." The clerk said under her breath.

"I'm sure I placed the order. I came in three weeks ago. I think I spoke with..." Beck thought back, "Kate, maybe?"

The clerk nodded. "Let me go get her." She disappeared into the back of the small store and came out with a woman Beck recognized. Beck talked to Kate and reminded her of the order he had placed. Kate nodded.

"I remember." She pressed her lips together as she continued to nod. "We write all of our orders out before putting them into the computer. Let me just check through..." Her voice trailed off as she pulled out a stack of order forms. She leafed through them for a while, saying that it might have been put under the wrong day. "Here it is!" She pulled out a slip that looked like all the others. It had Beck's name on it.

"Hmm..." The other clerk looked puzzled. "Well, we must have lost the order."

"But it'll be done in time for Christmas, right?" Beck asked, getting more nervous than ever.

"Well, an order like this usually takes two to three weeks, and Christmas is only one week away." Beck's stomach sank. "But," Beck perked up, "this mistake is entirely our fault. We'll try to rush the order. It should be done by Christmas day. I know it can be hectic, but do you think you'll be able to pick it up that afternoon?"

"Yes!" Beck exclaimed.

"Okay, great. We're so sorry about that."

"Thank you very much." Beck shook both their hands. They had also offered him a 10% discount and no fee for the rushed order.

It was Christmas day and Beck and Jade were sitting in his parents living room with the rest of Beck's family. Beck's PearPhone suddenly went off and he excused himself to go to the kitchen. Jade shot him a curious look and he just gave her a smile.

"Mr. Oliver, we have your order ready to be picked up."

Beck looked at the clock. "I'll be there in an hour." It wasn't a far drive, but traffic would be horrendous. "Thank you so much." He hung up and returned to the living room. When Jade asked who it was, he told her it was Cat wishing them a Merry Christmas. He eventually found a moment to sneak out, leaving Jade alone with this family.

_Where is he?_ Jade thought. He got up to go get gifts from the RV over an hour ago. She sent him a message asking just what she had been thinking. "Jade," Beck's mother called out to her, "would you like to help us frost the sugar cookies?" Beck's parents had never really liked Jade, but since Beck and Jade had gotten back together, they were really making an effort to be nicer. Even Jade was trying.

"Uhm, yeah." Jade called out, standing from her spot on the ground. Of course, if she was going to frost, she wanted to use black icing.

Her phone buzzed.

**_Hey babe. I had to swing by a store to pick something up. Be back in ten minutes. Love you!_**

Well, he'd be back soon. Jade stayed kind of quiet while she iced, answering questions she was asked but not saying too much more.

"So what'd you get Beck?" One of Beck's cousins asked. She was a three or four years younger than Beck.

"I got him a new stereo system. It's one of those CD changers and you can use your PearPhone on it."

"He'll love that." Beck's mom told her. Jade tried not to say _I know he will._ Honestly, she liked hearing that he would love it...not that she would tell anyone that.

"Do you know what he got you?" On of his aunts asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea-" As Jade finished her sentence, the front door opened and Beck called out that he was back. He walked down the hall with arms full of presents. He set the down under the Christmas tree in the family room across the hall before walking into the kitchen.

"There's my girl." He smiled as he walked over to give Jade a kiss. "When are we opening presents?" He asked with a grin.

The whole family piled into the family room. Presents were passed out to everyone and they all began opening them. Beck and Jade had gotten his parents some new kitchen towels and matching pot holders. They got his cousins books or CDs. Jade watched for a few minutes as others opened their presents. She watched as Beck opened his present from her.

"Thank you sweetheart. This is amazing." He leaned over to give her a quick kiss.

"Don't call me sweetheart." She told him with a glare. _At least not around other people._ She'd always hated sweetheart as a pet name. It's what waitresses call your grandmother while they take orders. But when Beck called her sweetheart, she kind of liked it.

"Open your presents!" He urged.

She had almost forgotten about her own presents. She opened the larger box that had been wrapped. Her mouth fell open a bit. "Beck." She could only say his name at first. "It's beautiful." It was a necklace with a small heart made of diamonds with a pearl inside of it. She turned around so he could clasp it around her neck.

He had a large grin on his face. "Open the other one."

Jade tore the wrapping paper and opened the smaller box. She gasped.

"I hated lying to you, but I wanted it to be a surprise." He tried to tell her, slightly scared by the silence.

"Beck." This time it took a bit longer to find her words. She slipped the ring out of the box before slipping it on to her ring finger where she had previously kept it. "My grandma's ring." Suddenly, the awe wore off. "You lied to me? You took it out of my jewelry box?!"

"To get it fixed!" He defended. Her face softened. She shot him a fake glare and moved closer to him to swat at his chest.

"I was ready to tear to RV apart to look for it!" He laughed. "But it was a great surprise. Thank you."


End file.
